falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dusthall
Dusthall was built amongst the ruins of the Pre-War village Denio, near Summit Lake. Pre-War Denio was a small town, located in the middle of nowhere that is the Nevada-Oregon state border. Most of the town lied to the south of the border, in Nevada. It was built right next to Summit Lake, which was the local hotspot for fishing. The town itself consisted of a few houses, a post office, a community center, a library and the Diamond Inn Bar, the center of the town's social life. Two miles to the south of Denio lies Denio Junction, where State Route 140 met State Route 292. Denio Junction's motel provided gasoline, food, groceries and lodging. Next to the Junction lied Denio Junction Airport, which provided air transportation in the region. People in Denio kept themselves busy with fishing, opal mining, hunting and visiting the hot springs. The children got their education in Humboldt County school. Because it was an unimportant little town, the Chinese decided to keep a bomb for the more important targets, instead of hitting Denio and Lake Summit. They figured that the lake's water would evaporate nonetheless because of the heat created by the bombing in nearby regions, and that the locals would start to riot soon after, killing eachother. During the War Although a number of bombs fell in the nearby regions, Denio itself was spared of bombing. The Chinese had guessed wrong, and Lake Summit was protected from most of the heat blasts because of the hills that surrounded it and the village. Most people panicked when the bombing started and fled north, to the town of Fields and died of radiation. Those that didn't flee either started rioting, beginning an all-out killingspree, or they barricaded themselves in their homes, trying to survive on their steadily shrinking supplies of food and water. After the War 2 weeks after the War, the survivors who had barricaded themselves were running extremely low on supplies and where forced to go out and search for food and water. When they went out of their homes, the first thing they saw where the corpses of those who were killed on the streets during the rioting and the ash that covered everything; the houses, the shops and the streets. The survivors fell on their knees and cried in pure fear, for they finally realised that the entire world had gone to hell. After this, the survivors pulled themselves together and figured that as long as they were alive, mankind was as well. And if they wouldn't find any food soon, they would all die. So they went to the Diamon Inn Bar in town, where they managed to find enough canned food to feed the 29 people who survived for a couple of weeks, as long as they they rationed it. But they knew that that food would run out some day as well, and they didn't know where to go for food and water, because they thought that Summit Lake was gone. The survivors eventually sent out some people to the Denio Junction Hotel and Summit Lake. They returned with food, water and great news: the lake was still there. Summit Lake's fish population had diminished greatly becaus of the ash that had fallen into it, but there were still a bunch of them, enough to eventually repopulate the entire lake and feed the survivors for centuries. In some places where Summit Lake was covered by trees, the ash didn't fall into the water, leaving more than enough clean water for the survivors to drink. Now having a constant source of food and water, Denio's old citizens started to rebuild the town. They settled in to the Diamond Inn Bar, making it the headquarters of the newly founded Summit Watchers. In the 2250s, a new mayor was elected, Charles Lemrist, who turned Dusthall, as it was called since 2204, into the sprawling city it still is today. Charles also was the leader of the guards of Dusthall, called the Summit Watchers, who made sure no raiders threatened the safety of the people of Dusthall. In 2276, when Charles was still the mayor, a large group of NCR soldiers arrived, among which was Grey Battalion. The NCR soldiers where under the leadership of one Major James Allison, an honest and battle-hardened veteran. Although the people of Dusthall where reluctant at first, they eventually let the soldiers live amongst them. The NCR soldiers set up camp in old Denio Juncton Hotel, making it their primary base in the region. It didn't take long before the city was attacked by a gang of heavily armed raiders, who had been tracking the NCR soldiers for some time. Instead of attacking Denio Junction Hotel, they crossed Summit Lake on boats and massacred many people in Dusthall. When the NCR soldiers went into the city they fought the raiders, and they eventually managed to kill all of them. This battle was called the Battle of Massacre Lake. Many villagers had lost their lives, as well the parents of one Tyon Lanley, a young recruit of the Summit Watchers. After this NCR stayed until 2278, rebuilding the homes that were burned in the attack and sending the food they got from Summit Lake back West, to California. Eventually they decided to give up on negotiating with the Summit Watchers into getting more food for the NCR, and so NCR Command pulled them out of the region. James Allison and his squad, who had grown attached to the people of Dusthall, decided to stay. Eventually, in 2279, James Allison created a merc group with his soldiers and called them the Iron Snipers. By 2281, they have grown into a mighty organisation and James Allison is the mayor a.k.a. the Keeper of Greyland, the region around Dusthall.